


harsh light

by teandfailure



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Roy, Canon Compliant, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teandfailure/pseuds/teandfailure
Summary: the ball gag is uncomfortable already, forcing roy’s jaw open too wide as he tries to accommodate it, but for some reason he can’t entirely explain, he wants this, tonight. he finds it calming — settling, somehow, warm and familiar like a favorite blanket — the weight of cuffs on his wrists, just starting to cut into his skin; the press of a collar against his neck, too tight for a moment when ed does the clasp before roy’s able to breathe normally again; the hardwood of ed’s bedroom floor beneath his bare knees.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	harsh light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butbythegrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butbythegrace/gifts).



> some (woefully late) bondage for the lovely butbythegrace! 
> 
> this fic is brought to you by me hastily editing while at work, so any mistakes are entirely my own.
> 
> as always, mind the tags, don't take safe sex advice from fanfic, etc

ed hums, “you’re doing so well for me,” and strokes roy’s hair, fidgets a bit with the straps of the gag to make sure nothing is pinching anywhere.

the ball gag is uncomfortable already, forcing roy’s jaw open too wide as he tries to accommodate it, but for some reason he can’t entirely explain, he wants this, tonight. he finds it calming — settling, somehow, warm and familiar like a favorite blanket — the weight of cuffs on his wrists, just starting to cut into his skin; the press of a collar against his neck, too tight for a moment when ed does the clasp before roy’s able to breathe normally again; the hardwood of ed’s bedroom floor beneath his bare knees. 

it’s probably ironic how freeing it is to let ed tie him up like this. it had been itching, like it was under his skin, all day, until he’d been able to skirt his responsibilities long enough to call ed and plead for what amounted to a kinky booty call. he felt luckier still that ed had actually agreed to see him; he seemed almost eager to see roy tonight, too, which felt impossibly nice, if slightly pathetic. 

ed hooks two fingers under roy’s collar and beckons him up, helps him balance as his center of gravity is thrown off with his wrists cuffed behind his back. roy wobbles for a second, but ed’s hand on collar is strong enough to keep him upright; it cuts off his breathing for a second, makes his head spin in the most delicious way as the world swims back into focus, and ed is looking at him fondly. “need you to stay with me just a little longer,” he says, voice low. “i’m gonna fuck you until you’re screaming around that gag, i promise, but you gotta take my fingers first.” 

ed guides him over to the bed, positions him near the foot of the bed with his knees bent and his ass presented, on display in a way that sends a chill through him. his face is half pressing into the mattress, taking most of his weight at a slightly awkward angle, and ed asks, “is this okay? we can adjust if you need.” 

roy nods into the sheets, the clearest affirmative he can give in these particular circumstances, and ed makes an approving noise. “you look incredible all spread out for me like this.” he traces a path up the back of roy’s leg with his hand, his touch so light roy wonders if it’s even really there, until ed is giving his ass a playful slap, just hard enough to sting. 

“can’t believe you called me at work just to beg for this,” he continues. “what if i’d actually been working, huh? you’ve made me quite… distracted, this afternoon.” 

ed gives him another slap, slightly harder this time, on a more sensitive place, and roy makes a choked noise against the gag without meaning to. it’s heady, squirming against the restraints, to feel his own self-control slipping away like sand through an hourglass, to surrender to his most base desires and just let it all out. he trusted that ed could handle it. he’d trusted ed with a hell of a lot more than this. 

ed hits him again, just along the crux of where his ass meets his thighs, and the thin skin there is already red and pink, mottled blotches of color from ed’s hand. “could keep hitting you like this all night,” he marvels. “just watching how much you get off on this.” 

roy can hear ed moving around, can hear him settling into a new position on the bed, and then after a moment of nothingness he feels ed’s hands on his hips and ed’s mouth hot and sinfully wet against his entrance. he licks into roy slowly at first, tiny flicks of his tongue, so hot it’s like burning, and roy gasps around the gag, tries to will his body to relax.

ed works his tongue, fucks into him deeper and soaks in the way it makes roy choke. “you’re so hot,” he slurs, pulls back just enough to take a ragged breath in. “so gorgeous like this.” 

roy squirms again, tugs against the restraints and whines weakly against the gag. “can’t believe you of all people are into this,” ed continues, and he’s pressing just the tip of one finger inside roy, achingly slow. “letting me tie you up and finger you open until you’re relaxed enough for us to fuck, all desperate and eager for me.”

he makes another noise around the gag, and ed hums in approval, presses into him again with with his tongue wet and hot alongside his finger. it’s nothing more than a tease, and roy knows that, but it still shoots sparks through him like he’s been jolted with electricity. 

ed must look absolutely obscene like this, with his face all wet and his fingers messy with spit, and as far as roy is concerned, he can take his time as much as he wants if he keeps making roy moan like that. 

“can’t believe _i’m_ the one who gets to see you like this,” ed continues, and he’s pulling away, fumbling for something on the bed for a moment before he settles back on his knees, between roy’s legs. _“i’m_ the one who gets to take you apart.”

roy hears him pop the cap on the lube, hears ed slicking up his fingers, obscene wet noises that make roy blush and squirm into the sheets.

“are you embarrassed?” ed continues, as though roy can answer. “is that part of it?” ed’s finger is cold this time, slick and wet with lube, and roy takes it easily, muscles relaxed and eager for more. “should’ve known that shit gets you off, letting your subordinate tie you down and fuck you senseless.” ed crooks his finger, and roy moans against the gag, because ed’s already got him seeing stars, already got him trembling in his hands and tugging uselessly at the restraints. 

_“begging_ me for it,” he continues, and the shame sends a shiver through him, a jolt that goes straight to his cock, “because you need this that badly.” ed works his finger in as deep as it can go, and it makes roy ache, these little tastes of what it will feel like when ed’s pounding into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust and making his dick twitch and drip against the sheets. 

ed hums to himself as he adds a second finger, deep and gravelly in his chest, and it makes roy shiver, sometimes, how much of a man fullmetal has become. it’s distracting even at the best of times — on the back of his mind during slow afternoons at work, persuading him to put his book away and head to bed early more nights than not — but at moments like this, he felt profoundly embarrassed in a way that was difficult to explain. _ed_ was the one who saw him like this. the same ed he’d known for over a decade now, who’d lost his arm and gotten it back again, who’d committed the unforgivable and survived it, who’d taken on a god and won. 

“don’t go all space cadet on me just yet,” ed says, against roy’s shoulder blade, the skin-on-skin warm like the sun on his back. “just need you to stay with me a little longer, okay?”

roy nods weakly, lets ed stroke a hand up the line of his shoulder and tangle his fingers in the hair at the base of roy’s neck. “good boy,” ed purrs, and strokes his fingers, teases all of roy’s sensitive spots and works him open achingly slow, until he’s wet and messy and his cock is aching and full between his legs, dribbling on his stomach in sluggish spurts. 

roy takes a third finger easily, relaxing into ed’s touches more with every exhale. he’s made a terrible mess of the gag, made a mess of his face all wet with saliva, but the most liberating part is that he doesn’t _care._ ed takes him apart and puts him back together, and roy trusts him deeply, in a way that made him nervous in concept but always came breathtakingly easily when they were together. 

“fuck, i wish you could see yourself like this,” ed continues, curls his fingers and watches the way it makes roy’s legs tremble. “all tied up and helpless for me, so pretty in your collar.”

ed pulls his hand away, and roy trembles again, this time for a different reason. he’s settling into the familiar ache in his jaw, the cuffs just starting to cut into his skin, and the whole experience is strangely grounding, keeping him tied to the present, tied to this moment in his bedroom with ed between his legs.

“god, look at you,” ed says. he pops the lube cap, and all the sounds are too loud in roy’s ears, like his brain is overcompensating for the lack of visual information he gets in this position; he’s drowning in what must be the sounds of ed fisting his own cock, slicking himself up, getting himself ready. “fuckin’ incredible.” 

roy tries to swallow around the gag, and he only half succeeds before he chokes a little, and it elicits a reaction from ed, a hum and a stroke of his hand down roy’s shoulder and along one of his arms. 

“deep breath,” he says, softly but still a command. roy inhales to the feeling of the head of ed’s cock rubbing against him, cold and slick with lube, just a teasing amount of pressure, just enough of a taste that roy’s already gagging for more, and when he exhales, ed starts to press into him, a groan on his lips. 

roy wills his body to relax, hears the throbbing rhythm of his pulse in his ears and feels his cock straining for attention between his legs, and ed presses deeper, slides home so his hips are flush against roy’s, skin on skin so hot it’s burning up. _“shit,”_ ed says, his voice garbled. “you’re so fuckin’-” 

ed doesn’t finish the thought, because roy is pressing back against him, rolling his hips in a weak attempt to get more stimulation. it makes ed moan, some minute change of angle that makes the contact spark, and roy moans, too, as best he can around the gag, as he feels a jolt of pleasure shoot up his spine.

ed growls, “no you fucking don’t,” and grabs at one of the d rings on roy’s collar to pull sharply back, choking him for just a second before he lets go. “i decide how you’re getting fucked tonight.”

ed’s hands settle on his hips, and he muses, “you’re so needy today,” as he settles into a bruising pace, deep thrusts that leave roy seeing stars, his cock dripping against the bed. “can’t believe the mess you’re making.” 

roy aches in all of the usual places — his shoulders are tense from being stretched back at an awkward angle, and his jaw is edging from uncomfortable to unbearable in a way that makes his tiny masochist heart sing. it’s a strange bliss, straddling the edge of pain and pleasure like this, ed’s hands on his hips and ed’s cock buried inside him and ed’s mouth pressing against the spot where his shoulder meets his neck. 

ed growls against his skin, takes his time fucking roy slow and deep with his weight pinning roy down; ed is _everywhere,_ and it’s intoxicating like nothing else roy has experienced. “you feel so good like this,” he murmurs, his voice garbled, and roy croons wordlessly against the gag. “so good for me.” 

he must really be out of it now, weighed down by the haze of subspace, because he tries to beg, a “please” that comes out distorted, garbled around the gag. ed shushes him anyway, strokes his hair in a way that’s almost soothing, and says, “promise i’ll get you there,” with more conviction than roy’s ever heard from him, and it’s tender, sweet to see this side of ed. 

“fuck,” ed mutters, almost like he’s talking to himself, and he’s reaching a hand around roy’s hips now to find his neglected cock. roy tries to scream, because it’s so much stimulation after so little he’s lost in a blinding mess of shivering, shaking pleasure, and ed is still hitting his prostate with each thrust in a way that makes his knees weak, and roy knows he’s not going to be able to take very much of this. 

“jesus _fuck,_ roy,” ed swears, and hammers his hips faster. “god, fuck, you’re gonna make me-”

 _“please,”_ roy tries to say, and it’s a wordless mess, all vowels. 

ed is holding him hard enough to bruise as he buries himself in roy’s ass and comes. “roy, _fuck,”_ he sobs, and fills him up and fucks him through it.

roy is so worked up, on edge with his heartbeat hammering loud in his chest, it doesn’t take much to get him off then; he’s buzzing like a live wire. ed is good with his hands, and better still at the kinds of tiny touches that drive roy to madness; the man plays him like a cheap fiddle, and it would make him angry if it weren’t so damn satisfying. ed works his hand just so, drags his thumb over roy’s slit one final time, and roy is coming apart in his hands, crying out against the sheets as he shakes through his orgasm. 

when the world is spinning only somewhat less, ed hums again, but his voice is threadbare and soft when he says, “let’s get you cleaned up a little bit, yeah? give you some space to come down.” 

ed’s hands are deft, it seems, or perhaps his sense of time is distorted after the kind of worldview-altering fucking he just received, because roy can hardly blink before ed is unbuckling the cuffs, catching his wrists in his hands and giving them tiny, tender rubs. he makes short work of the collar, too, tangles his fingers in roy’s hair and strokes absently for a second before he goes to remove the gag. 

it’s a striking loss, after all this time with it in, and roy feels stupid, gaping with his mouth open and aching sore from having the gag in for so long. ed is tender with him, though, helps him clean up with a warm, wet rag and a surprisingly delicate touch, given ed’s reputation. 

“bath,” ed commands, but outside of their scene it’s almost comical to see him try to give orders, and roy rolls his eyes even as he tries to delicately approach standing up. he does accept ed’s arm wrapped around his chest on the way to the bathroom, just to make sure he doesn’t fall, and because what had been a pleasant, buzzing ache during their scene had evolved into something more objectively painful and uncomfortable by this point in the whole affair.

by now ed knows he has to run the bath water as hot as he could tolerate in order to meet roy’s standards, and he talks idly, mostly to himself, in a warm, quiet voice that sounds familiar even when roy is zoning out, floating in between headspaces. the endorphins are kicking in now, and he’s almost giddy with it, except for the edges of pain. 

by the time ed prompts him, “ready?” roy’s eyes are so heavy he can hardly keep them open. 

ed must sense that, too. “don’t worry,” he says. “i’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am on [the twitter](https://twitter.com/teandfailure) if you enjoy my fics!!


End file.
